Cat Got Strawberry Ice Cream
by dimshit
Summary: Panas. Padahal Ichigo cuma menatap kedua mata Grimmjow yang penuh dengan nafsu, tapi dia jadi ingin berteriak "TAKE ME!" pada pria itu. Oh, pengalaman pertama diatas toilet dan bukan dengan manusia! AU. GrimmIchi. Halloween Theme.


Fic ini dibuat berdasarkan challenge yang diadakan oleh Monna-chan di **Infantrum**, _"Algabraic Expression Challenge!"_. Prompts: Party + Ice Cream + Ghost + Halloween. Dan itulah yang menjadi alasan mengapa saya mengeposkannya pas hari ini. HAPPY HALLOWEEN, GUYS! XD

**Warning(s): **Yaoi. MxM Sex. AU. OOCness. Fanfic ini mengandung unsur '**Everyone wants Ichigo**', karena buat saya satu-satunya uke di Bleach ya dia XD

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Bleach, it's Kubo Tite. I used it just for fun...

Onwards...

* * *

><p><strong>Cat Got Strawberry Ice Cream<strong>

_(c) Megumi Kei_

* * *

><p>Hei.<p>

Pernahkah kamu mendengar mengenai mitos yang mengatakan dimana jika kita pergi tamasya dengan jumlah orang yang ganjil, maka kita akan mendapatkan _tambahan_ agar jumlahnya menjadi genap? Atau jika tiga orang berfoto bersama, maka orang yang berada ditengah akan mati lebih dahulu makanya perlu tambahan boneka? Atau jika kita berada diantara orang-orang yang berpakaian hantu, maka tidak heran jika salah satu diantaranya ada hantu yang _sesungguhnya_?

Apa yang kamu pikirkan mengenai hal itu?

Bisakah kamu mempercayainya?

XOXOXO

"Oi, King, sudah selesai belum?"

Menggedor pintu untuk yang keenam kalinya, Shiro mulai merasa _bete_ menunggu lebih lama lagi. Kembarannya yang satu itu benar-benar _betah_ berada di kamar selama berjam-jam. "Ayolah... Apapun yang kamu lakukan didalam sana, kamu tetap nggak bakalan bisa menumbuhkan payudara didadamu yang rata itu!" Dia terkekeh-kekeh ketika mendengar gerutuan dari dalam. Kelihatannya ia berhasil membuat Ichigo mempercepat _persiapannya_—apa pun itu, karena pemuda bersurai oranye itu sama sekali tidak mau memberitahukan kostumnya untuk Halloween malam ini.

Shiro mengambil langkah mundur ketika—akhirnya—pintu kamar Ichigo terbuka. Dan nafasnya tercekat ketika pandangan kedua matanya jatuh pada dada telanjang yang langsung dipertontonkan.

"Grrr... Tidak bisakah kamu lebih sabar lagi? Aku kan berada didalam tidak sampai seharian, hanya 1 atau 2 jam saja..." Ichigo mengangkat kedua alisnya ketika melihat kembaran Albinonya itu tengah terjongkok membelakanginya, "Shiro?"

Ichigo tidak tahu kalau saat itu Shiro tengah berusaha mati-matian menghentikan mimisannya. Dan juga air liur. _King sialan! Kembaran sialan! Ichigo sialan karena ia akan menjadi alasan kematiannya sekarang ini!_—kalau ia memang akan mati kehabisan darah sih. "_Damn_, King... Pakai bajumu! Kamu tidak mau diterjang dimana pun dan kapan pun kan?"

Ichigo melotot, "_Fuck you_, Shiro! Kalau nggak seperti ini, aku nggak berhasil jadi Frankenstein!"

Mengerutkan alis, Shiro akhirnya menilik dengan jelas kostum yang dikenakan oleh kembarannya itu. Susah payah ia berusaha untuk tidak terlalu lama memandang permukaan kulit yang nampak menjerit minta disentuh baginya. Dan sesuai dengan yang Ichigo katakan, Shiro bisa melihat jahitan yang digambar—entah dengan menggunakan apa—dibeberapa bagian kulitnya, membuat beberapa bagian tubuhnya itu seolah dihubungkan oleh jahitan tersebut. Ada juga beberapa sekrup palsu yang menempel dileher sang pemuda bersurai oranye.

Dan ketika sepasang iris emas Shiro bergerak semakin kebawah, ia menelan ludah.

Dari posisi dimana ia berdiri saat ini, ia bisa melihat dengan jelas lekukan berbentuk "V" dipinggang sang pemuda yang kemudian menghilang karena tertutup oleh celana jeans ketat—yang semakin membuat Shiro _drooling_ karena kaki jenjang kembarannya itu jadi terlihat sangat jelas.

Ia menyeringai kecil saat menyadari kalau Ichigo meliat kearahnya, nampak menunggu komentar yang akan ia keluarkan.

_Oh well, sebaiknya kunikmati saja aji mumpung ini._

Ia kemudian mengambil langkah maju, dan seringai diwajahnya semakin lebar karena Ichigo mengambil langkah mundur. Sepertinya kembarannya itu merasa bahwa dirinya hendak _dimakan_, eh? "A-Apa?" Bisa Shiro rasakan Ichigo menahan nafasnya ketika ia melingkarkan satu lengannya dileher sang pemuda.

"Kamu tahu, Kamu membuatku menyesal tidak menggunakan kostum Hulk seperti tahun lalu."

Dengan sengaja, Shiro menjilati sedikit bagian kembang telinga Ichigo. Menyeringai puas ketika tubuh Ichigo bergetar dibuatnya. Tapi, kemudian mendadak Ichigo tertawa, membuatnya mengerutkan dahi bingung.

Pemuda bersurai oranye itu menyegir, "Oooh~ Aku nggak tahu kalau kamu begitu fanatik terhadap Astronot, Shiro!"

Ichigo terus saja tertawa, sampai-sampai Shiro bisa melihat sisi mata kembarannya itu mengeluarkan air mata saking merasa gelinya. Di jaman sekarang ini, memang aneh kalau mendengar anak-anak ingin menjadi Astronot. Dan Shiro menggunakan kostum Astronot bukan karena ia suka _lho_, tapi karena ia ingin sesuatu yang beda dan tidak disangka-sangka. Ia hanya tertawa kecil dan semakin mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Ichigo, ia gigit telinga kembarannya itu cukup keras, membuat Ichigo menghentikan tawanya dan sedikit... mendesah.

_Oh shit, ia akan menyesali ini karena ia mulai merasa bergairah, tapi ia tidak bisa berhenti._

"Dan telanjang seperti saat pertama kali dilahirkan."

Kali ini, berganti Shiro-lah yang tertawa terbahak-bahak karena wajah Ichigo langsung memerah seperti kepiting rebus dan _kocar-kacir_ keluar rumah setelah meneriakkan "mesum!" kearahnya.

_Ah, sebaiknya ia cepat-cepat menyusul Ichigo atau nanti keburu ada orang yang menerjangnya._

Ia kembali terkekeh akan pikirannya sendiri itu.

XOXOXO

"Hei, Cutie. Bagaimana kalau kita _bersenang-senang_ dibelakang saja?"

"NGGAK!"

Entah sudah berapa kali malam ini Ichigo menendang selangkangan orang lain dengan penuh tenaga, tapi tidak sekali pun ia merasa menyesal. _Salah orang-orang itu sendiri yang seenaknya mendekatinya dan meremas pantatnya seperti itu!_ Dan sekarang, ia merajuk didepan tumpukan permen yang ia dan teman-temannya berhasil kumpulkan. Sambil bersungut-sungut, ia menyambar lolipop coklat yang diam-diam sudah ia incar semenjak tadi.

Mengemutnya sembari melihat keadaan sekelilingnya, bisa ia lihat teman-temannya yang lain tengah asik mengobrol satu sama lain, semuanya mengenakan kostum dan beberapa juga berhasil membuat Ichigo mengerutkan kening karena tidak bisa dikenali. Tapi, tanpa perlu melihat wajahnya, ia tahu kalau orang yang seluruh tubuhnya terbalut perban seperti mumi itu adalah Renji. Cuma pemuda berambut nanas itu saja yang dengan bodohnya mau saja berkeliaran keliling kompleks seperti itu.

Ia yakin Renji pun sama seperti Shiro, tidak mengenakan apa pun dibalik perban yang menempel dengan ketat itu. Lihat saja tonjolan yang cukup jelas diantara selangkangannya.

_Blush!_

Err... Dia tidak sengaja lihat kearah _sana_ kok. Haha.

Mengalihkan pandangannya kearah lain demi menyembunyikan rona merah diwajahnya, Ichigo menyandarkan tubuhnya pada meja dibelakangnya. Dan sambil terus menjilati lolipopnya, ia kembali melihat-lihat. Kerutan diwajahnya kembali muncul ketika ia tidak kunjung bisa menemukan Shiro. Kembarannya itu bilang ingin ke toilet, tapi sudah lama tidak kembali juga.

Kalau begini ceritanya, lebih baik ia bergabung bersama Renji dan yang lainnya.

Tapi, baru saja ia akan beranjak menjauh, seseorang mendekatinya, "Tidak baik menghisap lolipop dengan wajah merona seperti itu lho, Ichi-chan~"

"Apa yang kamu inginkan, Yumichika?" Merutuk didalam hati, Yumichika adalah orang terakhir yang ingin ia temui malam ini. Dan kelihatannya keinginannya itu beralasan kuat, jika dilihat dari wajah pemuda berambut bop itu yang kini tersenyum sangat lebar dan kedua matanya memancarkan... _sesuatu_ yang yang lebih baik tidak ia ketahui maknanya.

Yumichika hanya tertawa kecil dan mengambil segelas cocktail yang diletakkan bersebelahan dengan tumpukan permen, dan menyesapnya. Jemari lentiknya mengetuk-ngetuk diatas meja, mengikuti irama musik yang menggema diseluruh penjuru rumah. Rumah keluarga Nel yang saat itu dijadikan pangkalan untuk pesta Halloween sampai pagi memang beranggotakan penghuni yang sangat menyukai musik, jadi tidak heran kalau disetiap penjuru rumah terdapat stereo hingga musik bisa terdengar dimana pun mereka berada.

Diam-diam, tapi tidak secara rahasia, Yumichika mengembalikan pandangannya kearah Ichigo. Ia menjilati bibirnya, menikmati _pertunjukan_ kecil yang pemuda bersurai oranye itu pertontonkan. Ichigo saat itu tengah menunduk untuk mengambil sekrup palsunya yang terlepas dari leher, dan tanpa ia sadari posisinya itu membuat celana jeans yang ia kenakan turun, sehingga belahan bokongnya bisa terlihat sedikit.

Sang Strawberry terlalu seksi untuk mengenakan pakaian. Jemari Yumichika berkedik, menahan keinginan untuk segera merobek jeans ketat yang membalut kedua kaki jenjang sang pemuda.

"Apa yang kamu lihat?"

Bertanya dengan penuh kekesalan, Ichigo melotot kearah Yumichika. Sekarang ini ia mulai menyesali keputusannya untuk berperan sebagai Frankenstein malam ini. Karena nampaknya, apa yang Shiro katakan padanya tadi benar apa adanya. Dan mengetahui arah pandang Yumichika, Ichigo mengepalkan tangannya keras. Sekarang, tergantung jawaban Yumichika saja akankah ia layangkan tinjunya itu atau tidak.

"Oh, aku ketahuan ya?"

Dan kelihatannya ia memilih opsi pertama.

Dengan sekuat tenaga ia menonjok wajah Yumichika sehingga membuat yang bersangkutan tersungkur menabrak Ikkaku yang berada tidak jauh dari dirinya, lalu berlanjut menabrak bupet. Kesal karena wajah Yumichika masih menyunggingkan senyum—padahal Ikkaku sudah marah-marah, Ichigo memutuskan untuk menjauh. Menghentak-hentakkan langkah kakinya dengan penuh kedongkolan, ia berjalan melewati Renji—yang dengan bodohnya malah menggodanya.

"Heya, Strawberry! Kau—!"

Pemuda berkostum mumi itu tidak sempat menyelesaikan kata-katanya karena Ichigo keburu menyarangkan tendangannya tepat diselangkangan sang pemuda. Membuat pemuda itu kini tertelengkup sambil mengelus-elus bukti kejantanannya.

Tidak mau tahu-menahu mengenai derita Renji, Ichigo terus berjalan tanpa melihat kebelakang lagi. Tapi, saking kesalnya, ia sampai tidak sadar kalau ia melewati Shiro begitu saja—padahal tadi ia mencari-cari kembaran Albinonya itu. Dan membuat Shiro memandangnya bingung. Sang Albino memanggil namanya, tapi tidak ia dengar. Ichigo terus berjalan menuju dapur, disana ia bertemu dengan Nel yang sedang mengeluarkan eskrim dari dalam lemari es.

"Itsygo! Kebetulan banget! Bantu aku mempersiapkan ini dong!"

Menghela nafas, Ichigo berjalan kearah gadis bersurai hijau itu. Membantunya mengangkat _sebaskom_ eskrim berwarna coklat, putih, dan pink. Ia yakin rasanya pasti antara coklat, vanilla, dan strawberry. Ichigo hanya bisa merengut menyadari rasa dari eskrim berwarna pink yang ada.

_Yeah, lucu._

_Salahkan orang-orang yang selalu dengan seenaknya memanggilnya dengan sebutan Strawberry itu._

"Nel... Kamu tidak bermaksud menyajikan eskrim ini dalam... baskom kan?" Mana ada yang mau makan kalau menyadari eskrim ini disajikan dalam baskom. Selain tidak elit, entah kenapa tidak pantas saja. Merusak pemandangan.

Mendengar komentar Ichigo, Nel memasang wajah cemberut, "Tentu tidak dong, Itsygo! Aku menyimpan eskrim ini disini, supaya mudah saat mengaduknya."

"Oh? Kamu membuatnya sendiri, Nel?"

"Tentu saja! Nel kan sudah menunggu-nunggu hari ini. Lagipula hasilnya lebih banyak dan memuaskan kalau bikin sendiri." Nel menjawab dengan penuh antusiasme seperti biasanya, membuat Ichigo tertawa kecil dan menyunggingkan senyum kearah teman sekelasnya itu. Ah, ia benar-benar bersyukur pesta Halloween tahun ini diadakan di rumah Nel dan bukannya Orihime.

Bukan bagaimana sih, tapi... ia tidak mau berakhir di rumah sakit hanya karena memakan pai pisang berisi cumi.

Ichigo menolehkan kepalanya saat mendengar gumaman dan mendapati Nel tengah menunduk di lemari bawah, nampak tengah mencari sesuatu. "Ada yang kamu cari?" Nel hanya mengangguk dan terus merogoh bagian dalam lemari. Menghela nafas kesal saat tidak menemukannya—entah apa pun itu.

"Ah! Itsygo, kau jaga eskrimnya ya, aku mau mencari di ruangan lain." Kelihatannya itu bukan permintaan, tapi perintah karena belum juga Ichigo menjawabnya, Nel sudah berlari keluar dapur. Meninggalkan dirinya seorang diri, berjongkok dengan kedua tangan terlipat, menatap kearah eskrim yang jika dilihat dari teksturnya yang lembut, rasanya enak. Ia memang tidak pernah meragukan kemampuan Nel dalam membuat makanan. Selama ini, beberapa kali ia sudah pernah mencoba memakan makanan yang gadis itu buat sendiri, dan rasanya enak.

Tapi, itu untuk makanan besar.

Dan jika mengingat bahwa Orihime sangat berbakat membuat makanan ringan namun tidak dengan makanan besar, ada kemungkinan Nel juga merupakan kebalikan dari Orihime.

_Sebab yang ia tahu, temannya itu tidak ada yang normal._ Ragu-ragu ia mencolek eskrim yang ia tebak memiliki rasa strawberry.

"Hm? Jadi kali ini Nel membuat eskrim ya?"

"Yeah..."

"..."

"..."

Mengedipkan mata, Ichigo baru menyadari kalau ada seseorang yang bicara dengannya—ia terlalu asik dengan pikirannya sendiri sehingga menjawab sekenanya. Ia tolehkan kepalanya, dan terdiam saat mendapati sepasang iris biru tajam terbelalak menatap kearahnya. Jika orang dibuat tidak yakin dengan warna rambutnya yang oranye, maka ia yakin orang-orang akan heboh jika melihat warna rambut pria yang ada dihadapannya saat ini.

Biru.

Biru elektrik menyerang kedua penglihatannya, dan membuatnya terpana selama beberapa saat. Setidaknya sampai pria itu mengatakan hal yang membuatnya mengerutkan dahi, "Kau... Kau bisa melihatku?"—_The fuck?_ Tidak langsung menjawab dan dengan wajah yang berkerut, Ichigo menilik lebih jelas lagi pria yang ada dihadapannya itu. Pria itu terlihat jauh lebih tinggi darinya—walau saat ini ia tengah berjongkok, ia yakin perbedaannya tetap besar saat ia berdiri nantinya—mengenakan jubah hitam dan juga tuxedo hitam, nampaknya pria itu tengah berpakaian layaknya seorang Drakula.

Tapi, ia tidak mengenal sang pria. Seingatnya, tidak ada teman sekelasnya yang berambut biru. Mungkin saudaranya Nel—entahlah, tapi bisa juga paman, karena dilihat dari garis wajahnya, pria itu kelihatannya lebih tua darinya. Mungkin sekitar 25 atau 26 tahun. Umur Ichigo sendiri masih 17 tahun, jadi tidak salah kalau ia menebak 'paman' kan?

"... Kamu tidak menjawab pertanyaanku." Pria itu _facepalmed_ karena Ichigo tidak juga menjawabnya.

"Memangnya kamu apa? Sedang mencoba menjadi Invisible Man?" Ichigo mendengus. Bangkit dari posisi jongkoknya, tidak mau terlalu lama mendongak menatap pria bersurai biru itu atau lehernya akan terasa sakit sampai besok. Dan langsung memasang wajah kesal kembali saat melihat seringai kecil diwajah sang pria. "Apa?" Tukasnya dengan nada tidak suka.

"Woa tenang, kid. Aku hanya merasa senang, kau tahu?" Pria itu kini menyeringai lebar, menunjukkan sederetan gigi-gigi putih, dan semakin membuat Ichigo menatap nanar kearahnya. Tapi, seringai pria itu malah semakin lebar saja, kelihatannya ia begitu menikmati kekesalan yang Ichigo berikan padanya.

Dan mereka hanya saling tatap-menatap.

Ichigo dengan raut wajah yang sangat kesal, seolah siap meledak kapan pun. Mau bagaimana lagi? Dua kata yang tidak ia sukai, 'Strawberry' dan 'Kid', dilayangkan kepadanya dalam satu hari.

Dan pria bersurai biru itu dengan seringai lebar menghiasi wajahnya yang nampak... gembira?

"Nggak ada pengaruhnya padaku kamu senang atau nggak." Ichigo mendecak kesal dan memilih keluar dari dapur. Ia menghela nafas lega ketika menyadari pria itu tidak mengikuti langkahnya. Di lorong, ia bertemu dengan Nel yang menenteng mangkuk kaca besar dengan kedua tangannya. "Itsygo! Bukankah kau kusuruh untuk menjaga eskrimnya?" Ichigo membalasnya hanya dengan lambaian tangan malas tanpa menghentikan langkahnya sedikit pun, meninggalkan Nel yang terus menatapnya.

Ia berjalan melewati ruang utama dimana pesta Halloween diadakan. Bisa ia dengar saat itu speaker tengah memainkan lagu Accidentally In Love yang dinyanyikan oleh Counting Crow. Sebenarnya itu merupakan salah satu lagu kesukaannya, dan membuatnya ingin menari. Tapi, sayangnya moodnya saat itu membuat ia mengesampingkan hal tersebut, dan melanjutkan langkah menuju kamar mandi.

Menemukan ruangan yang dimaksudkan, dengan cepat ia melangkah kedalam, dan tidak lupa mengunci pintunya. Ia tidak mau mengadu nasib dengan kemungkinan seseorang seenaknya masuk begitu saja karena mabuk.

"Aaahh..."

Ichigo menghela nafas lega karena akhirnya ia bisa buang air kecil setelah sempat ditahan selama beberapa waktu karena malas pergi ke toilet.

"Kamu mendesah begitu seperti yang sedang mendapat felatio saja."

"! ! !"

Terburu-buru memasang resleting celananya karena kaget tidak menyangka ada orang lain di kamar mandi saat itu, secara tidak sengaja sebagian kecil kulit benda pribadinya terjepit. Sakit, tentu. _Sangat_. Apalagi dilihat dari posisinya yang kini berjongkok ditepian toilet sambil menahan rasa sakit. Ia menolehkan wajahnya kebelakang dan melempar tatapan membunuh kearah pengganggunya. "APA YANG KAMU LAKUKAN DISINI?" Tepat didekat pintu masuk, berdiri pria berambut biru yang tadi, menyengir lebar kearahnya. Mengerjap, ia teringat akan sesuatu, "Tunggu... Aku yakin tadi pintunya sudah kukunci." _Kalau begitu, kenapa...?_

"Hm, aku punya caraku sendiri, kid."

Pria itu mengambil langkah mendekat dan tanpa disadari, Ichigo menelan ludah, "N-Namaku bukan 'kid', dasar sialan!" Dan ia mengambil langkah mundur sampai punggungnya membentur tembok kamar mandi. Entah dari sisi mana, tapi pria dihadapannya itu seolah memberikan aura intimidasi yang mendadak membuatnya merasa _kecil_. Apalagi ketika sang pria hanya berjarak sejengkal darinya, bisa semakin ia rasakan perasaan menekan yang diarahkan padanya.

Coklat madu bertemu dengan cerahnya biru langit, mengirimkan gelombang listrik yang membuat tubuh Ichigo gemetar, hingga tanpa disadari ia mengeluarkan rintihan kecil. Jauh dibawah alam sadarnya, ia merasa pria yang kini tengah membumbung tinggi dihadapannya merupakan pria yang tampan. Dimana ia yakini akan mampu membuat siapa pun—wanita, maupun pria—bersedia bertekuk lutut begitu saja.

Terutama jika dipandang dengan sepasang iris biru yang menggelap karena nafsu berputar didalamnya.

_Damn, Ichigo. Apa yang terjadi padamu? Kenapa kamu tidak menendang pria itu seperti kamu menendang orang-orang yang mendekatimu tadi?_

Itu yang ingin ia ketahui. Ia sadar kalau sang pria kini mendekatkan wajahnya, sampai ia bisa merasakan hembusan nafas panas dipipinya. Dan lidah yang terjulur menjilati rahangnya, berjalan hingga kelingkaran telinganya. Ichigo membiarkan desahan keluar dari mulutnya. Bisa ia rasakan diantara permukaan kulitnya bahwa sang pria kini kembali menyeringai, lalu berbisik, "Jadi? Namamu?"

"I... Ichigo..."

Ingin ia tampar wajahnya sendiri ketika mendengar suara tawa kecil sang pria. _Oh yeah, ia tahu benar apa yang dipikirkan sang pria saat ini_, yang tentu saja membuatnya menyesal memberitahukan namanya.

"Number one guardian, eh?"

Ichigo mengerjap. _Tidak ada sindiran? Tidak ada strawberry?_ Baru pertama kalinya ketika ia memperkenalkan namanya, lawannya tidak menggodanya dengan nama buah yang kecewek-cewekkan itu. Hal itu membuatnya sangat... _well_—senang.

"Grimmjow."

"... Huh?"

"Namaku Grimmjow."

_**I can do it like a brother**_

_**Do it like a dude**_

_**Grab my crotch, wear my hat low like you**_

_**Do it like a brother **_

_**Do it like a dude**_

_**Grab my crotch, wear my hat low like you**_

_**We can do it like da man dem, man dem (hey)**_

_**We can do it like da man dem**_

_**Sugar, sugar, sugar**_

Malam semakin larut, dan track demi track berganti, namun tidak sedikit pun keramaian yang berasal dari dalam kediaman bernuansa Eropa yang terletak ditepian jalan besar itu mereda. Justru sebaliknya. Semakin malam, semakin ramai pula pesta yang diadakan didalamnya. Gelas kosong berkali-kali diisi ulang, suara tawa yang membahana seolah saling mendahului dengan musik yang meledak-ledak diseantero rumah. Semuanya berkumpul didalam satu tempat, bercengkerama, adu mulut, menari, dan beberapa asik dengan dunia masing-masing disudut gelap ruangan.

Kostum masih ada yang melekat dengan tubuh, ada pula yang terlepas begitu saja, semuanya demi menikmati secara penuh pesta hingga fajar menyingsing nantinya.

Suara tawa Shiro membahana bersamaan dengan Renji, Shuuhei, dan Nnoitra ketika melihat Ikkaku berkeliaran tanpa menggunakan selembar kain sedikit pun karena kalah taruhan, diteriaki penuh semangat oleh para gadis yang jika dalam keadaan sadar seharusnya berteriak malu. Tidak diragukan lagi, semua orang dalam pesta sudah mabuk hingga keubun-ubun.

Hanya Starrk yang tengah mendengkur disalah satu sofa dan Byakuya yang membelai kucing milik Nel, yang kelihatannya masih _sadar_ 100 persen.

"Hei, mana Ichigo? Aku nggak lihat dia semenjak dia menendangku tadi!" Berteriak—karena suara musik yang keras, mau tidak mau ia harus begitu walau bicara pada orang yang berada disebelahnya—Renji bertanya kepada kembaran sang Strawberry.

Mengangkat bahu, Shiro menjawab dengan enteng, "Entah. Mungkin seseorang berhasil menerjangnya disuatu tempat."

Renji hanya tertawa saja mendengar tanggapan sang Albino, sementara Shuuhei hanya bisa _sweatdrop_ karena ia yakin jika Shiro maupun Renji tengah dalam keadaan sadar—tidak mabuk—keduanya pasti akan mengamuk jika mendengar seseorang menyentuh sang Strawberry.

Kalau begitu, semua tergantung dirinya untuk menemukan sang pemuda.

_...mungkin ia bisa meminta _sesuatu_ sebagai imbalan nantinya._

Tidak begitu jauh dari ruangan utama, dibalik sebuah pintu berwarna kuning gading, terdengar rintihan dan erangan yang disusul dengan desahan. Suara kulit yang beradu dengan kulit lainnya dalam keadaan basah membuat ruangan yang sudah terasa panas, semakin panas lagi. Tetapi, dua sosok yang tengah tenggelam dalam euphoria dunia sama sekali tidak memikirkannya. Mereka sama-sama terfokus akan satu sama lain.

Grimmjow—masih dengan seringai lebarnya—wajahnya nampak begitu menikmati sensasi yang sudah _lama_ sekali tidak ia rasakan. Peluh yang menetes dari keningnya tidak ia basuh karena kedua tangannya sibuk menggenggam erat pinggang lawannya dengan erat. Sampai menimbulkan bekas kuku berwarna merah.

Ichigo dengan kedua mata yang tertutup rapat dan wajah yang merah, terus bergerak keatas dan bawah dalam tempo cepat, membuat genital Grimmjow semakin masuk kedalam dirinya. Kedua kakinya sebenarnya sudah tidak begitu mampu menopang pergerakkannya akibat sensasi luar biasa yang terus-menerus ia rasakan ketika prostatnya tertekan, kedua tangannya yang bertumpuan pada pundak sang prialah yang membuatnya bisa terus bergerak saat ini.

Ia merasa lega karena Grimmjow membiarkan dirinya bergerak dengan temponya sendiri. Karena walaupun ia sudah beberapa kali _make out_, ini pertama kali baginya untuk berhubungan intim dengan pria lain, sedikit banyak ia merasa takut kalau hanya _menerima_ saja.

_Sebenarnya kenyataan bahwa ia 'mengendarai' sang pria diatas toilet duduk itu agak _sedikit_ mengganggu sih, tapi untuk sekarang, ia buang jauh-jauh pikiran tersebut karena genital Grimmjow yang berada didalam dirinya telah mampu membuatnya merasakan surga ketujuh._

"... G-Grimmj-jow... A-A-Aku sudah...!"

"Aku juga, Ichi...!"

Beberapa hentakan terakhir, Ichigo lebih dulu mengeluarkan hasratnya hingga mengotori tuxedo yang dikenakan oleh Grimmjow, baru kemudian sang pria bersurai biru menyusulnya dengan menyemprotkan cairan hasratnya ketika berada sangat dalam didalam tubuh Ichigo, membuat remaja yang bersangkutan sempat bergidik merasakannya.

Mereka terdiam tetap dalam posisi masing-masing dengan kepala Ichigo beristirahat dipundak Grimmjow, mengatur nafas, sampai sebuah ketukan membuat pemuda bersurai oranye itu duduk tegak. "Ichigo? Kau ada didalam?" Ia membelalak, mengenali suara itu sebagai salah satu teman dekatnya, Shuuhei.

Panik, ia tidak tahu harus menjawab bagaimana, dan akhirnya buka suara juga ketika menyadari Shuuhei menekan handle pintu, "I-Iya! Aku ada d-di dalam!" Kemudian menghela nafas lega karena nampaknya Shuuhei tidak jadi membuka pintunya. Dan sekali lagi Ichigo ingin menampar dirinya sendiri ketika kembali teringat kalau pintunya sudah ia kunci sebelum ini.

Percuma saja ia panik.

Dan sekarang, mau tidak mau ia harus segera keluar dan menemui Shuuhei. Tapi..._ Ia bingung dengan Grimmjow_. Bangkit dari posisinya, hingga membuat genital Grimmjow yang sudah melunak keluar dari dalam tubuhnya. "... Shit..." Ia menggerutu karena sebagian cairan putih kental itu meluncur turun disekitaran paha dalamnya.

"Apa kau salah makan, Ichigo?"

Suara Shuuhei kali ini terdengar lagi, dan penuh dengan kekhawatiran, membuat Ichigo tersenyum sambil menggeleng. Ia baru ingat kalau Shuuhei tidak bisa melihatnya dari balik pintu, "Nggak kok. Aku hanya membenarkan kostumku saja." Ia ambil tissue toilet yang ada dan langsung membersihkan tubuhnya, lalu memakai kembali jeans-nya. Ketika ia berbalik, kedua alisnya naik tinggi dikening, mendapati sekitarnya kosong.

Tidak ada Grimmjow.

"..."

_Bagaimana mungkin?_

"Ichigo?"

Shuuhei kembali memanggilnya, membuatnya tersadar dari kebingungannya. "I-Iya." Ia putar handle pintu kamar mandi hingga terdengar bunyi "KLEK", tanda dari kunci yang terbuka. Dahinya berkerut. Pintunya masih terkunci, kalau begitu... darimana Grimmjow bisa masuk? Kebingungan itu tampak jelas diwajahnya ketika ia menatap kearah Shuuhei yang juga menatap bingung kearahnya.

"Ada apa?"

Suara lembut pria bersurai _raven_ itu malah membuat jantung Ichigo berdebar kencang. _... Masa sih?_ Kalau nada bicara pemuda itu setenang ini, berarti tidak ada yang keluar dari kamar mandi sebelum dirinya. Sebab aneh kan kalau menemukan dua pemuda dewasa berada didalam satu kamar mandi. "S-S-Shuuhei... Apa tadi k-kamu melihat seseorang yang keluar d-dari sini sebelum aku?"

Wajah bingung Shuuhei berubah menjadi berkerut ketika menyadari makna pertanyaan Ichigo barusan, "Apa maksudmu... kamu bersama seseorang didalam semenjak tadi?"

_Argh! Salah pertanyaan!_ "B-Bu-Bukan begitu! Maksudku..." Gelagapan, Ichigo berusaha mencari alasan yang masuk akal atas pertanyaannya tadi. Wajah pemuda bersurai oranye itu sekarang memerah, bukan hanya karena merasa malu, tetapi juga karena panik. Beruntung, saat itu Nel datang menghampiri. Secara tidak langsung menjadi dewi penyelamat baginya.

"Itsygo! Shuu-chan! Ayo cepat kembali ke ruang utama. Rukia mengajak kita bermain Truth or Dare!" Sahut gadis bersurai hijau itu dengan penuh semangat, membuat dua pemuda yang tadi sempat tegang itu mengerang malas. Truth or Dare adalah jenis permainan yang paling mereka hindari dalam pesta semacam ini, karena bisa mereka pastikan perintah dan pertanyaan yang ada, pastilah kacau balau semua. Tapi, keduanya sama sekali tidak punya tenaga lebih untuk bisa melawan Nel yang kini menarik-narik mereka.

Di lorong, langkah Ichigo terhenti ketika sepasang iris madunya menangkap sebuah foto yang menarik perhatiannya, membuat Nel dan Shuuhei pun ikut berhenti. Ia berjalan mendekati bupet dimana foto itu terpajang dan meraihnya. Di foto tersebut ia bisa melihat sosok seorang pria tengah memegang bola sepak dan menyeringai lebar kearah kamera. Karena rambutnya berwarna biru, Ichigo yakin pria itu adalah Grimmjow walau terlihat lebih muda dari yang ia temui.

"Uhm... Nel, pria ini...?" Ia bertanya sembari memperlihatkan fotonya kepada Nel.

"Oh, itu foto pamanku, Grimmjow, ketika masih kuliah. Kenapa?"

_Memang benar Grimmjow_, batin Ichigo. Dan sekarang jantungnya kembali berdebar ketika memikirkan pertanyaan berikutnya yang hendak ia berikan kepada sang gadis. Tapi akhirnya ia tanyakan juga karena penasaran, "Lalu... Err... Dimana dia sekarang?" Ichigo menelan ludah ketika melihat perubahan wajah temannya itu ketika mendengar pertanyaannya.

_Kami-sama, jangan bilang kalau—_

"... Dia... Sudah tidak ada semenjak 2 tahun yang lalu..."

_PRAKK!_

Foto ditangannya terjatuh, dan Ichigo langsung membeku. Wajahnya pucat pasi seperti orang yang baru saja melihat hantu—tidak, ia memang _telah_ melihat hantu! Dan diatas semua itu, IA MELAKUKAN SEKS DENGAN ARWAH GENTAYANGAN! KAMI-SAMAAAAAA! Fungsi otaknya terasa mati ketika menerima kenyataan itu. Ia tidak mendengar ketika Nel meminta Shuuhei untuk menggiringnya ke ruang utama terlebih dulu.

Membiarkan Shuuhei menyeretnya, Ichigo berteriak dalam hati: SEKS PERTAMAKU DENGAN SETAN!

* * *

><p><strong>Epilogue<strong>

Menghela nafas, Nel membenarkan kembali posisi foto yang terjatuh dan berjalan kearah kamar mandi dimana ia menemukan Ichigo dan Shuuhei sebelum ini. Ia masuk kedalam, dan menyengir lebar ketika melihat kearah pintu lemari setinggi pinggang yang menyatu dengan wastafel. Membukanya dengan penuh semangat dan langsung menerjang sosok yang berada didalamnya.

"Kita berhasil, Grimmy!"

Grimmjow menggerutu ketika wajahnya terhimpit dada raksasa sang keponakan. Menyadari pamannya nampak kesulitan bicara apalagi bernafas, Nel pun menarik diri, "Ihihihi, maaf, terlalu semangat." Gadis itu menjitak pelan kepalanya sendiri sembari menjulurkan lidah. Ia pun berdiri ketika melihat sang paman berdiri sembari membenarkan posisi pakaiannya.

"Tapi, Grimmy, aku tidak mengerti kenapa aku tidak boleh mengatakan kalau kau ada di sini pada Itsygo? Aku tidak terbiasa berbohong, kau tahu. Aku jadi susah mengatakannya tadi."

Menatap kearah Nel sambil menyengir, Grimmjow mengacak-acak rambut keponakannya itu, "Sudah kubilang kan, Nel, yang namanya _first impression_ itu penting!" Saat itulah ia ingat sesuatu yang selama ini selalu ia lupa, "Oh ya, Nel, jangan lupa nanti hubungi tukang kunci untuk memperbaiki pintu kamar mandi ini. Katakan, pintunya bisa tetap dibuka dari luar walau sudah dikunci dari dalam."

"Siap!"

* * *

><p><strong>END<strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Song: <strong>_**Do It Like A Dude - Jessie J**

Thank you for reading and please review! :D

—_MK_


End file.
